


Simple Pleasures

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin likes lazy Sundays most of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble challenge #396: Guilty Pleasures.

Fin loved lazy Sunday afternoons at home, days when he and John had nothing to do, nowhere to go, and the weather outside discouraged venturing beyond their cozy apartment walls. Winter Sundays especially, when they’d spent enough time all week out in the cold, canvassing crime scenes or interviewing witnesses. Nothing felt better than sleeping in late—a pleasure in its own right—followed by a lazy morning fuck, then stumbling out of bed around noon to pull together some kind of breakfast.

Football would be on the television for the afternoon, at least for Fin, while John caught up on his ever-growing reading pile. It didn’t matter if the Giants were winning and the Patriots losing; Fin simply liked the hours they could spend together away from the dramas of the precinct, just praying the phone didn’t ring.

By the time the second game started around four, John would likely be asleep again, head in Fin’s lap, book flopped unceremoniously across his chest. Secretly Fin enjoyed that most of all: indulging in watching his lover sleep, toying fondly with his silver hair. He always waited for the moment John woke up, smiled, and then closed his eyes again, not having to say anything but love radiant from his every glance and touch.

This was Fin’s guilty pleasure, more than football or video games, more than sleeping in or the peanut butter-stuffed French toast his momma taught him to make years before. To simply have this quiet time together with his best friend, his partner for always, his love in this life they’d built together.

John would say there was nothing “guilty” about it; _“Why do we need to make excuses for the things that bring us pleasure?”_

And he was probably right…although Fin would never tell him that.


End file.
